


Happy to Bleed

by IAmTheRainbowSheep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Angst, Castiel Feels, Castiel In Love, Hurt Castiel, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheRainbowSheep/pseuds/IAmTheRainbowSheep
Summary: A poem about how once Dean decides that he's ready to die, Castiel decides that he is as well. "The only thing I think we have left, Dean and me, is each other. If Dean says that it's time to go out in a blaze of glory, win or lose, so be it. I'm in. But then... that's just how I roll." -Castiel.





	

If you decide to march off to fight,  
In a battle where you'll only die  
Know that I will be by your side  
In the darkness, I'll let love guide

If you decide that you're gonna lose  
Then to die with you is what I choose  
We'll go out in a glorious flame  
I just dream you would have done the same

When you give up and pack your guns  
Know you'll never be the only one  
To stand against the demons that call us  
I will stand by you even if it's hopeless

You never understood why with you I stay  
But with you, I never have to pray  
You gave me all the beautiful things  
That made me feel like I never lost my wings

I lost faith, my brothers and home  
But once I found you, I was never alone  
You gave me a reason to go  
Because I have loved you so

If you die tonight, I will surely follow.  
I will love you, even if you act hollow.  
You lost your brother, and hate the world.  
if you need my help, just say the word.

I don't care if it's only me,  
But I hope you know we're family.  
I need you, I need you  
I'd be happy to bleed too.


End file.
